


Увидеть море

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Зарисовка об одном дне в детстве Кацуры.





	Увидеть море

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация @ diary.ru- Joui Wars 2013

Кацура закусил губу и медленно провёл очередную линию на листе тетради, сверяясь с висевшей на стене картой страны. Срисовывать оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. 

– Котаро-кун, уроки уже кончились, что ты тут делаешь?  
Сенсей! Кацура быстро захлопнул тетрадь и поднял взгляд. Учитель улыбался.  
– Ты что-то писал? – спросил Шоё.   
– Нет, сенсей. Я... – Кацура немного смущённо открыл тетрадь и показал учителю. Тот рассмотрел начатый рисунок, но не сказал ничего.

– У меня плохо получается, – будто извиняясь, сказал Кацура. Он пока не думал показывать неготовый рисунок, но раз учитель спросил...  
– Нет, Котаро-кун, совсем нет. Почти как настоящая карта. Но зачем тебе это?  
– Сенсей говорил, важно знать о своей родной земле всё.

Шоё с улыбкой ободрительно кивнул, показывая, что хочет услышать и продолжение. А продолжение, конечно, было – Кацура часто задумывался о вещах, которые другим детям и в голову не приходили.  
– А ещё, когда мы пойдём в поход к морю, нам нужна будет карта! – добавил Кацура.  
– Ого, Котаро-кун, ты собираешься в поход? – усмехнулся Шоё. Он недавно рассказывал детям про море, но не предполагал, что Кацуру его урок так впечатлил.

– Да! Хочу посмотреть - там же чайки и волны, и корабли! И сенсей со мной! Вы же пойдёте?  
– С удовольствием, – согласился Шоё.  
– Правда? – Кацура от радости схватил учителя за руку, но смутился, покраснел и отпустил.  
– Конечно. Но Котаро-кун сначала должен немного подрасти и стать настоящим самураем, – потрепал его по голове Шоё.  
– Я уже! – ответил Кацура, с недовольной гримаской отодвигаясь и приглаживая взъерошенные учителем волосы.  
– Нет, Котаро-кун, пока нет. У тебя даже нет своей катаны.

Кацура посмотрел на меч, висевший на поясе учителя. Да, своей катаны у него ещё не было. А вот у этого нового мальчика Гинтоки она была.  
– Гинтоки-кун уже настоящий самурай? – спросил Кацура.  
Шоё опять улыбнулся.   
– Гинтоки-кун тоже ещё должен подрасти. А его ты возьмёшь в поход?

Кацура задумался. Гинтоки появился в их школе недавно и пока казался Кацуре странным. Эти его белые волосы... И спал он на уроках, этого Кацура не одобрял. Но чем-то Гинтоки Кацуре нравился.  
– Возьму, – решительно ответил Кацура.  
– А Шинске-куна? – слегка поддразнивая, спросил Шоё, прекрасно зная, что мальчики не очень ладили.

Кацура сделал недовольную рожицу. Вот уж кого в поход не хотелось брать, так это вредину Шинске.  
– Не возьму, – ответил он.  
– А вдруг ему будет грустно одному? – спросил Шоё.  
Кацура нахмурился. Плохо, когда грустно, такого даже Шинске не заслуживает.   
– Хорошо, возьму. Если он станет настоящим самураем! – заявил Кацура.  
– Молодец, моим ученикам нужно держаться вместе, – похвалил его Шоё. – А пока можешь идти вместе со всеми поиграть. Карту и потом дорисуешь, сегодня ты хорошо потрудился.

Кацура кивнул, убрал тетрадь и выбежал на веранду. Шоё медленно прошёл за ним. Солнце ещё тепло светило, и в нагретом уголке веранды, обняв катану, дремал Гинтоки.  
– Гинтоки-кун, а ты с остальными детьми поиграть не хочешь? – обратился к нему Шоё.  
Гинтоки только лениво приоткрыл глаза, безразлично пожал плечами и опять задремал. 

"Ничего, когда-нибудь и он поймёт, как нужны товарищи," – подумал Шоё. Он сел на пороге веранды и наблюдал за резвящимися детьми. Опять их любимая игра – в самураев.  
– Шинске, падай! Чего ты не падаешь? Я тебя убил!  
– Отстань, Зура! У меня волшебные доспехи!  
– Мы так не договаривались! И я не Зура!  
"Какой сегодня спокойный день," – подумал Шоё.

***  
К морю Кацура впервые попал через несколько лет. Море тогда кипело от лучей инопланетного оружия, было усыпано обломками кораблей и обгоревшими трупами чаек и не только их. Совсем не похоже на море из его детских мечт. Но к тому времени Кацура уже забыл все мечты, кроме свободы для Эдо.


End file.
